sacred kimochi xx
by litto-gurL
Summary: mitsuki's tender recollection of memories... her thoughts and emotions flowing freely, until... warning: spoilers


**title: sacred kimochi xx  
****anime series: full moon wo sagashite xx  
****disclaimer: Tanemura-sensei holds all rights for full moon wo sagashite characters  
****status: started xx**

_NOTE: 'kimochi' in this context means 'feeling/s'_

_please kindly read and review im on a roll tonight, the words just keep pouring out, I love this... hope you enjoy this as much_

xx

The sun still peeped over the side of the ocean horizon. Its stark red body was still emitting warm rays of pure sunlight that glistened and highlighted a girl's brown pigtails as she hummed to herself. A gentle breeze stirred her curly locks, and little foaming waves broke at her feet. In her hands, she cradled a precious pendant that shone as beautifully as the moon.

'Eichi-kun... ' murmured Mitsuki, her eyes brimming with tears, 'I never told you how I really felt... sorry, Eichi-kun...'

Seagulls cawed and flew swiftly past her on silent, white wings; a weightless, slightly charred feather dropped gently into Mitsuki's hands. She caught it, surprised.

'Meroko?' she called out, raking the pink clouds. 'MEROKO?'

She gazed into the sky, wildly searching for the pink-haired angel of a friend who she hadn't seen for over six weeks. Her throat didn't hurt anymore. Mitsuki patted it anxiously, worried that she might tear her weak vocal cords.

'_They're still very delicate, Mitsuki-chan, don't exercise them just yet.' _Wakaouji-sensei had warned her._ 'You can sing and yell and do all the things that weren't possible before without your Shinigami after a while. Just a month, Mitsuki. Two months at most.'_

Mitsuki stared at the endless stretch of sand, tears now streaming down her cheeks. What she had achieved as Full Moon had been overwhelmingly and surprisingly rewarding, as she was able to experience and collect so many memories that would have otherwise been impossible. Her pure aura had been the basis of her success, as well as her soothing, contenting voice that continued to warm people's hearts even though Full Moon did not return to the industry. Her startling encounters accompanied by her most trusted friends ever since Eichi-kun... the honesty that bonded them so closely, their will to live and love. And now... now...

In the empty sky above, a seagull cawed, breaking Mitsuki's stream of thoughts. Tears still clinging to her cheeks, she fondled and stroked the pendant lovingly, smiling to herself as memories of her childhood love returned.

It was the first day she was at the orphanage – a frisky, bouncy little ball she was, crawling through the bushes and yelling at the top of her voice – _I AM KOGA MITSUKI! HELLO! _– trying not to cry, but eventually bursting into bawls and rushing into a kind boy's arms, which folded her into a warm embrace.

Beautiful memories followed. Tiny footsteps alongside long strides, a cute laugh accompanied by a gentle chuckling, a gentle voice harmonized with a kind humming. Synchronized in every way, Mitsuki and Eichi had lived a glorious childhood together, sharing and welcoming all opportunities open to them.

Mitsuki's images blurred to Eichi's sad eyes, sorry to see her cry, sorry for him to go. '_Mitsuki, don't cry. America isn't that far away. Let's make a promise..._' She remembered the warm touch on her pinky, always reminding her of their promise. _'Next time we see each other, we'll be closer to our dreams. Me – an astronomer. Mitsuki – a singer._' Swallowing her tears, she held her head high as she wondered how close Eichi was to becoming an astronomer. He had written her a letter indeed, and in his room were all his belongings, including the precious telescope through which they looked through each month at the full moon, which cast its loving light onto everyone.

Breathing slowly now, Mitsuki opened her eyes, free of tears; instead, filled with a hidden and secret bubble of pride and hope. The wind rustled gently once again, breathing in her ear. Mitsuki let our her pigtails, her luscious locks cascading beneath her shoulders and gently drifting in the breeze. Through her fanning, rippling hair, she clasped the necklace back onto her neck, and gazed dreamily into the horizon, wishing she could be with someone she loved.

She had no idea someone was close.

'Mitsuki-chan!'

Mitsuki turned around, and gasped, her eyes going round, widening with shock. It was not who she had expected.

xx

_koga mitsuki is taken from the manga 'eichi-special-side-story'  
well, how did you like that? a little cliffhanger to keep you wanting more... please review! (_


End file.
